Ever since the English scientist Stephen Hales first measured the mean blood pressure of an unanethesized horse in 1733, scientists and physicians have sought better ways to measure blood pressure in man. In general, these efforts and resulting inventions can be classified as either "direct" methods which involve catheterization, or "indirect" methods such as the well-known blood pressure arm cuff, or sphygmomanometer.